50 HitsuMatsu Sentences
by TogetherForever1
Summary: Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are made for each other. Here are 50 sentences that show that. Little moments in their lives.


A.N. ~ These 50 prompts came straight from my head. If you would like to use them, PM me. I do have to apologize because some of the prompts have more than one sentence. Also, the Diamond Dust Rebellion is completely disregarded here, even if it is my favorite movie. Anyways, here is some much needed Hitsu/Matsu. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters.

50 Hitsu/Matsu Sentences

1. Soul

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto's souls were connected; she was always there for him, even when they were still alive.

2. Chains

Matsumoto set Hitsugaya free from his chains; he spends every day trying to repay her for it.

3. Sick

Not much makes Hitsugaya sick to his stomach; the sight of blood pooling around Matsumoto is something that can.

4. Scars

Matsumoto's favorite scar was caused by a blow she took for her Captain.

5. Birthdays

Hitsugaya has never liked his birthday, but when Matsumoto does the paperwork on December 20th to honor his birthday, he can't help the fact that he likes it just a bit more.

6. Sadist

Hitsugaya was convinced he was a sadist when he killed Gin Ichimaru for making Matsumoto cry; he enjoyed it more than he should have.

7. Past

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto each had a past that helped to define them; oddly enough, both of their pasts were bitter because their only friend left them behind.

8. Never

Hitsugaya said, "I'll never leave you," and he didn't.

9. Ice

A lot of people thought Hitsugaya was like ice, emotionless and cold, but Matsumoto knew better.

10. Persimmons

Once Hitsugaya found out why Matsumoto like Dried Persimmons, he never ate any again; she stopped eating them once he came into her life to show her loyalty.

11. Nightmares

Matsumoto comforted Hitsugaya when he had nightmares, and he made sure to do the same for her.

12. Freak

Matsumoto beat up an unseated division member when she heard him call her Captain a freak; in her eyes, Hitsugaya is not a freak. He's just special.

13. Captain

Hitsugaya was _her Captain_; she made sure everyone knew he belonged to her.

14. Heart

Matsumoto's heart belonged to Gin, her best friend and savior; Hitsugaya stole it from him easier than anybody would have ever thought.

15. Child

Others saw Hitsugaya as a child, but Matsumoto saw him as the strongest man that ever lived or died in their case.

16. Looks

Looks can be very deceiving; Hitsugaya and Matsumoto are living proof of that.

17. Sleep

Matsumoto made sure Hitsugaya got enough sleep, even when he completely forgot such a thing existed.

18. Words

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya didn't need words to communicate with each other; one look said everything they could hope to say and more.

19. Bankai

Matsumoto thought she knew how amazing Hyourinmaru and Hitsugaya were together; then she watched as Hitsugaya flew in Bankai form and knew just how wrong she had been.

20. Love

Hitsugaya never got much love as a child, which caused Matsumoto to shower him with as much love as possible, even when he said he didn't want it.

21. Present

Matsumoto couldn't help but get caught in the present moment when Hitsugaya smiled his charming smile that reached his eyes in a way she had never seen before.

22. Smile

Matsumoto always tried her best to get her Captain to smile; it was worth the effort when he smiled that beautiful smile of his that only she ever saw.

23. Heartache

The first time Hitsugaya felt his heart ache was when Matsumoto went on a picnic with Gin; her heart ached every time she saw Hitsugaya talk to Hinamori with obvious affection.

24. Anger

Many people were surprised when they found out just how much anger Matsumoto had for Hinamori; Hitsugaya wasn't. He was _Matsumoto's Captain_ after all, and people don't disrespect Matsumoto's things.

25. Rain

Rain helped Hitsugaya to think and to clear his mind; Matsumoto had the same effect when she kissed him, except for the fact that he couldn't think, but his mind was clear of intelligent thought.

26. Future

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto could see their future stretch in front of them with a million different possibilities, but not a single possibility was of them not by each other's side.

27. Name

Matsumoto was the first person Hitsugaya told Hyourinmaru's name to; he told her it during one of her weekly visits to the academy just one month after she told him to become a shinigami.

28. Blood

Blood never really bothered Matsumoto until she had her Captain's head in her lap after he was sliced open by a hollow that was trying to kill her.

29. Snow

Matsumoto used to hate snow because it was cold and wet, but now, as she was waiting for Hitsugaya to come home from a mission, she was happy to see it because it meant he was near.

30. Storms

When Hitsugaya first learned that Matsumoto hated thunderstorms, he sat out in the rain during one; Matsumoto went outside to tell her Captain to get out of the rain, but he pulled her to him and taught her all of the good things of a thunderstorm.

31. Stars

Hitsugaya loved to lay on the rooftops and watch the stars burn bright, but they never compared to his beautiful lieutenant in his eyes.

32. Sky

Hitsugaya always seemed to be fascinated with the sky, but Matsumoto found that she couldn't blame him the first time he took her flying with his Bankai.

33. Moon

Hitsugaya was like the moon in Matsumoto's eyes; only ever showing part of him, but Matsumoto finally made it to the other side of the moon and she saw what he was really like.

34. Sun

Matsumoto was like the Sun to Hitsugaya; he needed her warmth, love, and energy to survive.

35. Beginning

In the beginning of their partnership, Matsumoto never once doubted Hitsugaya because she watched as he grew into a powerful shinigami and knew he was capable.

36. Sake

Hitsugaya never understood why Matsumoto liked to drink sake so much; he found out when he drowned himself in a bottle with Shunsui when she didn't come home from her mission.

37. Pain

Matsumoto ignored the pain that radiated throughout her body as she tried to make her way home to Hitsugaya; she couldn't just leave him all alone and let him learn why she loved sake so much.

38. Sadness

The first time Matsumoto saw true sadness in Hitsugaya's eyes was when she was injured in battle and didn't know if she would live; he couldn't stand the thought of losing her.

39. Annoyed

Sure, Hitsugaya was annoyed by Matsumoto, but he wouldn't trade her for the world.

40. Revenge

Hitsugaya wasn't one for revenge; he thought it unneeded because revenge only caused more bloodshed. He didn't really care about this argument when he killed Gin for making Matsumoto cry and hurting her, though.

41. Technology

Hitsugaya thought he would finally die when he made the mistake of showing Matsumoto how to work the radio; he still couldn't get that stupid song out of his head.

42. Change

Hitsugaya couldn't for the life of him remember when he and Matsumoto's friendship changed into something new.

43. Happiness

Matsumoto and Hitsugaya finally found their happiness in each other when they stepped back and looked from a different angle.

44. Kiss

Matsumoto loved Hershey's kisses, but she would never love them as much as Hitsugaya's kisses.

45. Belong

Hitsugaya finally found a place to belong in Matsumoto's arms; he had always belonged there, but it took a while for him to realize it.

46. Maturity

Matsumoto knew that Hitsugaya really was mature, even though some people only thought he hid behind a mask of maturity.

47. Blue

Hitsugaya knew that Gin had given her that pink scarf for her birthday one year, so he bought her a blue one; he told people he got it for her because it matched her eyes better.

48. Rainbow

Matsumoto thought of Hitsugaya when she saw rainbows because the storms he caused always left behind the most beautiful sights.

49. Family

When people asked Hitsugaya who his family was when he was an academy student, he would always say Hinamori; now he said, "Matsumoto is my family. Can't you see that? It is quite obvious."

50. Endings

Hitsugaya didn't believe in happy endings, but he started to when Matsumoto came into his life; for some reason he had the nagging feeling that she was his.


End file.
